Aschenputtel
by Mistress.Mila
Summary: Blue, the princess of Sevii, finds her fate changed when she runs away, only to meet Green. What is his problem? And how did she get mixed up with Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White? Oldrival/Special/MangaQuest/Frantic/Commoner/Agency
1. Beginning To End

AN: Before I begin the story, I want to introduce myself as Mistress Mila. Go ahead and call me whatever you'd like, though, as long as it's not insulting/hateful. :) This is a Pokemon Special story. If you'd like to know, Aschenputtel means Cinderella in German. This story is probably gonna be around… maybe 25 chapters? Dunno, can't really be sure. XD Well, I'll try meh best to tone down these author notes n stuff… so I hope you enjoy Aschenputtel! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Pokemon Special/Adventures. If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, would I?

_Aschenputtel_

_Beginning To End_

-POV: Blue-

'Blue, the heiress to the Sevii throne, and a charming, witty beauty, although a bit sly.'

That's probably how one of Daddy's famous scholars who was writing a biography on me would've started.

I lived a perfect life. I had everything I wanted – beautiful looks, rich food, glamorous clothing, loving parents, servants to tend to my every need, everything.

At least… that's how it seemed. I hated this pampered, spoiled life, where I wasn't allowed to do anything I wanted.

Let's get something straight. I know I am not exactly 100% perfect in personality. I am highly ambitious and will do ANYTHING to get my way. I can be manipulative, I flirt a lot, and I meddle in the affairs of others.

I know, I know. I'm not really THAT much of an "ideal princess", but still. I never thought I would be forced to lower myself to such standards.

…

…

Let's just start. It all happened when my parents decided to get me engaged to my cousin.

Yellow was a pretty and delicate little thing of 19, and personally I think she would have been a very suitable princess. She would have been better than I. But sadly, she had no parents and her poor uncle, a fisherman, did not have enough money to support both of them. So that's how she wound up being my own personal maidservant.

One day, she suddenly came into my room in a frantic rush. "Your Highness! It's terrible! I must get you ready at once!" she squealed, scurrying around the room and rummaging through my closet to find my finest dress.

In a matter of minutes, I was dressed in a soft blue gown, with my diamond tiara on the crown of my hair and a lapis-adorned choker.

"Yellow? What's going on?" I demanded.

"T-the master will tell you," she stuttered timidly.

More maids came, this time to escort me to the throne room where I would meet my mother and father. "Tell me what's going on!" I shouted at them.

They shook their heads and stayed silent, shooting mean looks at Yellow. I turned towards her. "Why won't you just tell me? What's the big fuss about?"

We entered the throne room, the doors closing behind us with a loud thump.

Before me stood my mother and father, all in their glory of being the royal rulers of Sevii.

Next to them stood a pudgy, oily man who I never saw before.

"Blue, darling. Come forward," Mama commanded. She was nicknamed the Red Queen, because she had the loveliest red hair.

I did as she asked.

My father cleared his throat, staring down at me. His eyes bore into my soul. "My daughter, you are now 20. As such, you are a young adult – a woman."

I nodded, unimpressed. "So?"

He looked rather annoyed at my rude behavior. "First, you should learn to behave as one." He bore his eyes into mine, as if trying to convey something dire. "Second, you are to be married."

I stood there in shock. My father continued. "Your fiancée is none other than your cousin, prince of the Kanto kingdom. He is currently off being somewhere in the forest, hunting wild animals and such. But here we have his Ambassador, and as such –"

"Are you kidding me!" I shouted at him, angry. This was unbelievable! "Papa, you can't just MAKE me marry him! He's my COUSIN, for one, and I barely know him!"

My father's eyes were filled with rage. My mother looked frightened. The Ambassador just stood there, shocked. No doubt that he would report to his masters that Blue was a girl of a terrible temper. "You are nothing but a woman! You have no right to talk to a full grown man like that, much less your FATHER!"

"And you have no right to try and control my life like that!" I protested. "I refuse to accept the prince's hand in marriage. Your decisions may be that of my father's, but not even my father's shall change mine."

Yellow stood there, scared of Papa's sudden change of temper and my anger.

"Darling…" Mama said slowly. "Your father has his reasons. We all dream to marry someone we love, and maybe this will actually work out."

"Oh yeah, of course. I marry someone who I've seen once in my life, not including in paintings, who could be a complete jerk to me and ruin my life!" I retorted.

"I have my reasons and you WILL marry him regardless of his disposition!" he could spout intelligent words at me, but no matter what, I wouldn't change my mind. I stood there and glared at him. I wanted to cross my arms, but no doubt that would only inflame his temper, as crossing your arms is a sign of peasants.

"Blue, dear! We're in the middle of a civil war!" my mother pleaded. This took me aback.

"What?" I stood there, stunned. Mama continued with her begs.

"By uniting the Kanto and Sevii kingdom, we can become stronger! Please!" she implored.

"Civil war? What are you talking about? You just told me it was a few uprisings amongst those mafia gangs!" They NEVER told me anything about a civil war, and I couldn't possibly find out because they never let me outside. But then wait! What about those strange, mysterious killings of some of the people who worked in the palace? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't Papa? Why didn't Mama? Why didn't Yellow?

My parents looked uneasy at this. "Well, darling, some citizens are looking to take over the throne of the kingdom. They'll do anything – kill your father, kill me, even kill you. As you can see, we cannot allow this. By uniting ourselves with the Kanto kingdom, we can become stronger. We can stop these rebellions!"

This was just… I turned away. I contemplated how different I was from Papa and Mama. So different, it was as though we weren't even related... "So you're just being selfish." With that, I stormed out of the throne room.

"Ah! Princess Blue!" Yellow scurried after me, despite the angry looks my parents and the rest were probably giving her.

That was the day I threw my "perfect life" away. I didn't care what I had to do anymore. I refused to live like this.

* * *

><p>-POV: Yellow-<p>

After that incident, Blue fled to her room. I couldn't really blame her, after all, being engaged to someone you barely even knew, and just for the sake of your parents?

I had nothing more to do for the day, so I decided to take a walk to the woods.

Sevii was a small kingdom near the Kanto kingdom. It was one of the only two kingdoms left that were ruled by a king and queen. The rest of them – Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, etc. – were dominated by groups of 5 people called the Elite Four. It's really 5 though, when you count "The Champion." The Elite Fours ruled over the people by cooperating with Pokemon, the creatures that roamed about the land. But us... we ruled over the land by using Pokemon as slaves. Tools.

As I was pondering this, my pikachu, Chuchu, came out of the woods. Pokemon in Sevii were mainly used as workers, servants, or just fighters... In reality, the king and queen were really harsh, paranoid people who gave its citizens little freedom.

But I knew Blue was different.

I pat Chuchu on the head. "How are you?" I asked.

You might think me silly for asking a Pokemon such a question, but I actually have the ability to communicate with Pokemon.

That was the real reason why I had to move out of the village. I was born in the Kanto forests of Viridian, but after my parents died, my uncle brought me into a small Sevii town. I learned that I could talk to Pokemon, and being Sevii people, they began to fear me. So I had to move here and start anew.

But here, I STILL had to keep my powers a secret. After all, I didn't exactly move out of the kingdom.

I continued to scratch Chuchu's head, when suddenly I heard the cry of a ponyta. It was asking for help!

_We have to go help it! _Chuchu told me. I nodded, and we started to run towards the direction of the noise.

The ponyta was on the ground along with two other people, dressed in casual traveling clothes. One was unconscious, the other on the ground facing the creature that attacked them. It was a mightyena.

Another pikachu stood in front of the conscious one, sparking electricity, but injured. The mightyena growled down at it. The pikachu was ready to lunge and defeat the mightyena once and for all - but it had no chance, it was too battered and beaten.

"Wait!" I called, right as the two pokemon clashed against one and other. I approached, and the mightyena fled at the sight of me. (I had that effect - if I was about to scold a pokemon for something wrong it did, then they'd know) The pikachu itself was collapsed on the ground, while his owner still looked petrified from fear. I picked up the little thing, Chuchu following with curious interest.

"You poor thing," I told it. I pat its head and concentrated. I started to sing. Just a simple little tune - nothing else. But when I opened my eyes, the pikachu was fully recovered.

Its owner looked at me in shock, apparently recovered from the mightyena attack. His eyes were red, and his hair spiky black. "You- you just-"

I turned towards him, eyes drooping. "W-what?" Whenever I used my powers, I always got sleepy. "M-my name is Amarillo... del Bosque Verde. Please though, just call me... Yellow."

"I'm Red! Nice to meet you -" that was when I passed out.

* * *

><p>-POV: ?-<p>

"My lady!" my butler, Sebastian, came running towards me. I had my little piplup in my arms, and was calmly drinking my cup of afternoon tea.

"Is it time?" I asked. He nodded, and I rose, withdrawing my piplup into its pokeball. It was time for tonight's operation - to raid them. To take over the throne.

Would this really be the night?, I asked myself.

I doubted it. Mama and Papa were too eager to take the throne for themselves. They spent all of their time plotting the King and Queen's defeat. They never had time for anything else.

Not even their own little girl.

* * *

><p>-POV: ?-<p>

"YE DAMN BASTARD!" I screamed. The crowd watched in awe as I threw the thief up into the air and beat him up. "That'll teach YA to go an' steal from ma dad's store!"

His sack, filled with pokeballs and books, literally exploded in front of everyone.

The police eventually came, pale and shaking for some strange reason or another. I mean, come on, the dude was already toast! Some policemen they were.

"Thank you dear," my father said. "My research was saved once more, thanks to your... uh... merciful—"

"Whatever!" I brushed him off. "I'll be happy to help ya anytime, Papa!"

"Oh my god! THIS is the reason why our supplies were late?" someone shouted frantically. I looked and finally noticed what I wreck I had caused. Items from nearby stands of street vendors were scattered all over the floor. One red carriage hadn't been spared the damage either. There were lots of fabrics, all shredded up and wrecked on the cobblestone road.

"Dear, you better apologize!" my dad whispered as he hopped inside.

Right as I saw those ruby-red eyes, I remembered it all - how I had also met ruby-red eyes before somewhere. I knew from that second that this person and I were both doomed.

* * *

><p>-POV: ?-<p>

I had done it again. I neglected the patchwork I was supposed to do. I hadn't cooked the meals. Instead, I had read. I had read and written, taken notes, studied.

Women were not scholars. They could never be. I knew that even though it wasn't illegal to read or write as a woman, I could never, ever fulfill my dream of being someone who was scholar-like.

Then suddenly, _they_ came in. The men, dressed in suits and hats. Their opening the door woke up my chikorita, Mega, from her nap and made her glare relentlessly at the men.

I stood up abruptly, accidentally dropping my pen on the ground. I bent over to pick it up, but someone else had already bent down. I looked up, surprised, and my eyes met with golden ones of a surprisingly young person... a boy with black hair, probably no older than I.

He smirked at me. "You're welcome," he replied and retreated back into the small crowd of men.

A tall guy stepped forward, his hair a shade of blue and a swellow resting on his shoulder. "Miss Elm, niece of Professor Elm of Johto. Your talents are wanted."

* * *

><p>-POV: ?-<p>

The soldiers marched solemnly through the town, as if they were war heroes or something.

I watched them from the windows of the family shop. We sold items from necklaces to pens to weapons. We were one of the richer peoples of the town, and perhaps had less of a reason to hate the government so much, but I could never forgive them. They killed people. They killed _him_.

"Dad," I whispered, as though he could hear me from his desk in the back.

Dad was calmly checking through this month's inventory, as though the march of the soldiers wasn't anything to worry about.

But I knew that wasn't true. I hated the government of Sevii. I hated the officials that tried to run this country.

I hated the royal family.

I hated the King and Queen.

I hated the princess.

* * *

><p>-POV: Yellow-<p>

When I awoke, I was in a strange bed. The red-eyed stranger's face was directly over mine. I was immediately embarrassed.

"Eek!" I yelped, abruptly trying to sit up. Bad mistake. My head slammed into his and our noses touched. I could smell his breath for a second - it smelled of mints.

I blushed, and looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice my red face. He was looking in the opposite direction, thankfully.

"Um... well are you okay now?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You passed out in the forest after saving Pika," he informed me, gesturing to the pikachu that I had healed.

"Oh..." I started to remember it all. "Sorry about that!"

"No!" his eyes lit up. "Tell me how you did that! Yellow, right? You have to tell me!"

I took a step back. "I-I don't think that's a good—"

"Why not?" he asked excitedly. "It was a beautiful song."

"I'm sorry," I shook my head again. "I can't."

He looked disappointed, but I could sense he didn't want to make me angry. "O-okay. That's all right." He smiled once more.

"Where is this?"

"This is where I'm staying overnight," the red-eyed stranger informed me. "My, er, accompaniment couldn't find a better place to stay. We were supposed to be closer to the palace, but..."

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly realized that I should be at the palace, helping out with Blue and such. "Thanks for everything, but I have to go now! Farewell!"

With that, I was gone.

...

When I arrived back to the palace, I snuck into Blue's room and found... someone entirely different.

I mean, not literally, but Blue had totally undone her hair so she didn't even have a ponytail in. I knew that her parents would hate that, for they believed that all proper young ladies had their hair up for most of the time.

Next, she was wearing a plain, black, sleeveless dress. And finally, she had her ditto and jigglypuff out.

"B-blue!" I squeaked. "What are you doing?"

She turned, her icy eyes boring into my soul. "I can't live like this anymore. My parents, the servants, this life... I just can't. I'm leaving!"

"N-no!" I cried out, fearful. "Your mother won't be able to take it! It will be -"

"Be what?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. "You never tell me anything either! I am SICK of living like this! You don't understand. I HAVE to go!"

I was silent. "I will let you go, but only on one condition. You have to let me go too."

She stood there, stunned. "B-but you'll be—"

"Banished? It doesn't matter. I can't just leave you like this!" I yelled. She finally smiled grudgingly.

"All right. Ditty!" her ditto hopped on her head, covering her whole face and morphing it into a different person. I found a straw hat, and gathered my hair into it. I had already changed out of my maid outfit.

"Are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded. We grabbed on to one of jigglypuff's hands each. With that, we took off out of the window and into the sky.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's my first story! I hope to improve later, but tell me what you think of it! Constructive criticism will help me improve, so it is greatly appreciated! :)

Oh yes. If you're wondering about the time period, think kind of like after WWII, maybe 1960s. Only this is the Pokemon World, not the real world. XP This was not quite the real story yet. Next chapter, the actual story will start, along with the other pairings.

orz Also the ? POV's are extremely easy to guess... well, say what you think in the reviews about who they are! :)

Well, please review and tell me what you think! :D

Love that awesome person,

Mila

Oh and here's a summary of next chapter:

"Blue and Yellow arrive in town, only to meet danger first thing! They are saved by Green, but what does he want from Blue and Yellow? And who is his friend that's with him?"


	2. A Little Fairy Tale

Thank you to the reviewers of last chapter! I hope I do okay this chapter, and once again, tell me what you think!

As for the POVs, you guys got them right! ^^ My apologies for the last one, I didn't give a good hint as to who it was. :/ Well, the POVs were as follows: Platina, Crystal, Sapphire, and White. Nice job everyone! :)

Disclaimer: All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri and his awesome team of awesome people!

_Aschenputtel_

_A Little Fairy Tale  
><em>

-POV: Blue-

In my mind, my brilliant and ingenious plan worked like this: one, get out the window and fly away over the walls. Two, land in the woods or something, so no one would get a panic attack from two random teenagers falling out of the sky with a jigglypuff. Three, find the town. Four, take advantage of a poor someone and make them provide you with shelter and food for the night. Five, steal stuff and keep running away.

Looking back on it, I sure was a totally non-stealthy stealth princess back then. Because right as we hoovered over the walls something went wrong.

I had picked the side that had the least amount of guards, but naturally, since it had the least, it would probably have the best guards. As cruel Papa and Mama were, they weren't stupid and knew how to keep themselves protected.

The guards saw us floating overhead and immediately, some sort of attacks from pokemon were unleashed towards us in the sky. It almost hit Jigglypuff and I!

"Your pokemon! We either have to go higher or faster!" Yellow screamed.

"We can't! We're too heavy!" I wailed.

But then I came up with a plan. Blue always has a plan.

"Clefy!" I shouted, and with a flash of light, my clefairy had been unleashed out of its pokeball.

"Metronome!" I commanded. The scene of a guard with his nidorina was washed out by a blinding light. Suddenly, Clefy selected and unleashed the move Psyshock. A victory for Blue's Team!

Not wanting to waste any time, I withdrew Clefy and we kept flying towards our destination: the town.

After that, we didn't exactly follow the original plan.

When we were far away enough from the palace, jigglypuff suddenly got really tired and almost crashed towards the ground.

"AHHHH!" Yellow and I screamed. I took Ditty off my face, who had been acting as a mask, and it transformed into a parachute. Close call.

The issue is, there is yet another gate in front of the entrance to town, and we were lucky enough to land just in the guard's line of vision.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Who are you and what were you doing?"

"I'm so sorry!" I gave him huge puppy-dog eyes. "We were training my ditto and jigglypuff here, and we ended up going too far out into the woods! It took us a long time to get out of there, and my little puff-puff here is exhausted!"

It was such a dubious lie that no one in their right mind would believe it. Perhaps the poor man was just extra stupid. But the guard grunted and nodded. "Well, you youngsters better get running home now!"

_Score_, I thought. Heh, this probably wouldn't be so bad after all.

But as soon as we stepped into the village, of course another problem popped up.

How were we going to find shelter for the night? All of the houses were suspiciously locked and lights were shut off. Whenever we knocked, no one answered, no matter what. I couldn't find anything to pick the locks with, either. The whole village held a stubborn silence in the blue dark of the night.

Finally, just as I was about to give up, I saw two silhouettes flicker in the glass of a window. Yellow and I automatically ran towards the shop. It read: BW Food & Goods.

Of course, the door was still locked. But after seeing that figure (which had disappeared from sight), I was determined.

"Come on Yellow!" I whispered and beckoned her closer. We went to the side of the building. There was nothing there but a window that was too high up and probably locked and a huge mass of ivy climbing up the rough, rouge bricks of the wall.

But I couldn't give up. The only reason I had gotten so far was because long ago, one of the people who worked for Mama and Papa, Janine, had taught me some very valuable lessons.

She was actually a ninja from the Kanto region. She had been hired to protect me, and had taught me some, ah, very useful tricks. But then she had to leave, she was deported back to her home region for a reason unbeknownst to me.

I thought of a plan. Maybe I could extend the ivy by getting Ditty to transform into an extension of it or something... I tugged at the green vines to test out their durability, and I almost fell into a black, massive hole in the wall.

"Blue!" Yellow cried out, catching me by the wrist just before I stumbled.

"Wow," I muttered in awe. "Someone did a really crappy job of hiding their hideout." I grinned at her, which made her shrink backwards. "Oh come on! Let's get going!"

Before she could protest, I had grabbed her by the wrist and was dragging her down the cold, stone steps. We were only 10 steps down when suddenly, the opening sealed shut and warm, orange embers illuminated the darkness of the hall.

"EEK!" we both screamed, hugging each other in terror. Honestly, trapped underneath a suspicious store with your only exit being sealed shut and random torches being lit up is not exactly a happy cliche situation to be stuck in.

"Wait. Yellow," I regained my nerve and kept on walking. "This is suspicious. We have to investigate!"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" she squeaked, but we trudged on.

After an endless walk through the long hallway, we came to a crimson red door with a strange symbol on it. Leaning my ear towards it, I heard, "They should be right outside now!"

And then the door blasted open, and we met with a girl with a fluffy brown pony tail.

"I've caught them! Intruders!" the girl shouted, and behind us burst into flames. The cause of the flames came running through the fire towards Ms. Fluffy: a tepig. "Now try to escape, you dirty spies!" she pointed to the fire.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "We aren't spies! We just—"

" Oh, right. You just happened to find the door to our secret base while looking for shelter for the night, isn't that right?" Yellow and I gave her skeptic looks.

"Well. If it's a fight you're looking for, then I'm ready!" I declared, drawing out a pokeball. In all honesty, I was scared. I had never fought a single battle in my entire life. What if she was some sort of insanely skilled master? I only had a few tricks up my sleeve for this...

But Ms. Fluffy backed away, fear streaming through her chocolate eyes. "I don't want to fight. I-I'm pretty sure that you don't want to either. I can- I can let you off easy! Just cooperate with me!"

I didn't want to. I mean, come on. She just technically challenged us before, only to call it off. But something else irked me. I, too, had been hesitant to fight. Why? I am Blue, and I'm supposed to be fearless.

No. That's not right. I wasn't fearless.

I was scared.

* * *

><p>-POV: Yellow-<p>

The girl who stood before us had delicate, brown eyes and brown hair full of lush volume. Despite her apparent hostility towards us, I sensed that there was sorrow behind her hatred.

"White!" a voice barked, this time a male voice.

We all froze. Out of the doors emerged a guy with spiky light brown hair and stoic, green eyes. The girl, White, turned and seemed to relax a little bit.

"Green! I think I've found the spies," she said.

"Tie them up!" he commanded, and with Blue screaming and kicking indignantly, our hands were tied behind our backs. "We'll interrogate the North Star and ask."

_North Star?_ I wondered. _Are these people crazy? How could you talk to a star? Even I couldn't do that._

We entered through the door. We were in a room filled with people who wore scowls on their faces. They all seemed angry, upset, and torn. In the room, there were shelves and shelves of books, and a huge table. On the table were two strange devices - probably new technology that was being invented - and three pokeballs with unhappy looking pokemon trapped inside. They look extremely rare, as well. One said, _this is so boring. Humans are so foolish. Get us out of here!_

We approached a fireplace, where several people my age were gathered. In the center was a girl with black hair tied in two pigtails who donned a light blue dress. She was reading and ignoring the shouts of the others. Next to her was a guy with raven black hair and golden eyes. And standing a healthy distance away from the girl was a young lady with gray eyes and hair tied up partially.

"What are your names?" Green demanded.

I couldn't let them know my real name. "Amarillo." I murmured.

"And you?" Green glared at Blue. I nudged her.

"Huh? Me? Ohh... uh... I am Aoi," she lied. I had to pray that this would work.

"North Star, or should I say Crystal Elm," Green was looking straight at the girl with her hair in two pigtails. She looked up. "Guide us. Prove your worth. Show us you will be of use to us. Are these two spies for the royal palace?"

"Come on!" the raven-haired, gold-eyed boy whined. "Even if they ARE spies, they are rather pretty, eh? Are they not? I can see a twitch of lust in those eyes of yours, Green~"

"Gold, don't try talking pretty. It doesn't suit you," replied the stoic young man as he flicked him in the forehead. "Now shut up."

"North Star" put her book down and stared at us. I gulped. She was cute, but at the same, she was kind of scary. "Well... their names are foreign, Spanish and Japanese. If you just translate it, then you'll learn who they really are."

"What? You're too serious, Super Serious Gal!" Gold cackled. "Just tell us what it means!"

Crystal/Super Serious Gal twitched in irritation. "'Amarillo' is Spanish for Yellow. 'Aoi' is Japanese for Blue. Now, as to who they really are, if you check Yellow's pokemon, you should find that at least one bears the mark of the royal palace." People gasped, but Crystal continued on, unimpressed. "As for Blue... I'm surprised at you. Blue is the name of the royal princess, is it not? And if that doesn't assure you, Blue should have oddly shaped feet. Her feet were famous for being one of the last bound feet in the country."

Everyone gasped with impressment. I, too, was amazed at this girl's surprising intellect and her seriousness. But then again, I was kind of getting my cover blown by her. They found the mark on my rattata — a crown burned into its skin. Harsh, I know.

Blue was indignant, kicking all the while when they were trying to remove her shoes. "Let go of me! Let go! I am no princess, I assure you!"

"And on top of that," Crystal added. "Her speech pattern and accent is an aristocrat's. Platinum, you have had a couple of relations with the royal family, being an aristocrat and all. Tell us all: do you recognize her as the royal princess of Sevii?"

The girl with a partial updo and stunning gray eyes came forward. She studied Blue, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Then it's settled. These two girls are from the palace, and not only that, but the princess is amongst us." The "North Star" went back to reading her book.

"What will we do with them?" came outraged shouts from around the room. "Disgusting! The princess, that brat! They should all die!"

"I say we get Sapphire to beat the crap outta them!"

"We should execute them on the spot and bring their dead bodies to the palace! See how they like THAT!"

"We should tell the King and Queen we have her and demand our needs in return for her!"

"SILENCE!" Green shouted. Everyone fell quiet. I was surprised too, because Green didn't seem like the type to shout a lot. "Sapphire is late, as usual, but we're not going to have her beat up the princess. On the other hand, I'm not having anyone spill her blood. This rebellion is meant to be against the King and Queen. For all we know, she's innocent." Cries of outrage followed this, but Green hushed them once more. No one noticed that Blue had somehow escaped the ropes. She winked at me, letting me know she would let me out later. She inched closer to the table. "Red isn't present, and until a search is issued, we can't use her for blackmail. That being said, while we keep both of them, we have to restrict their communications with others."

I saw her grab a pokeball and one of the machines. Then, White saw her and cried out as Blue released the pokemon from the ball. "Squirtle!" it said. (The translation for that was, _Yeah b*tches! I'm free!_)

The aqua-colored turtle squirted out blasts of water everywhere, including in Blue's direction. The machine that Blue was holding was drenched, and the little rectangle's life sputtered out with a few sparks of electricity. The squirtle then hopped towards Blue, probably thankful that she released it. An outburst of loud voices erupted.

"GOLD! WHITE!" Green shouted above the clamor of the others. "WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING HER?"

The two smiled sheepishly and shrugged their shoulders.

"She escaped because you guys didn't confiscate her pokeballs," Crystal sighed and rolled her eyes. Clearly, she thought their system of doing things was stupid. "She used her ditto and made it transform into a knife." Surely enough, the knife that lay on the ground had eyes.

I was kind of upset that Blue hadn't freed me as well, but she had winked at me to tell me she would later.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Green demanded. Crystal shrugged. "You can't expect to work for us if that's the way you act."

"Oh come on. Don't take it out on a lovely damsel such as Crys!" Gold snickered. She blushed and kicked him in the shins.

Green stared at Blue, and I backed away. His irritation was growing by the minute. "You certainly act like anything BUT a princess. Pesky woman. In fact, you managed to break my Fame Checker." He glared at the machine she had in her hand.

"How are you going to get updates now?" someone demanded. Green grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"It was still being developed anyways. Don't worry. We will just have to keep in touch with each other with mail and at meetings," he replied. He glared at Blue. "Please give me back the machine."

"No."

"No? Give it back, pesky woman. Whether you're a princess or not, that's called stealing."

"Oh. Right. I forgot that you tied me up and were angry at me just because I'm a princess. So why do you expect me to obey you? And by the way, the squirtle likes me." Blue stuck her tongue out. Sure enough, the little turtle was curled up on Blue's lap.

"You— I don't know what I'm going to do with someone like you."

"You don't have to do anything with me, really. I'm fine on my own. I'm an independent woman," she told him nonchalantly. This only made him more angry.

"Please!" I said. "Have mercy on us! We ran away from the palace! We're on your side!" By now, I had, of course, realized that this was a group of the rebels that were starting the civil war. Green was clearly the leader. "Blue ran away because she was sick of the palace life! Her mother and father were going to make her be married to someone she didn't even know, just for selfish reasons. That was her final stand. She ran away — ran away for love!"

Hopefully my cheesy words would have SOME sort of power on the people. They seemed to be considering it. Gold, the perverted guy who had called us pretty before, looked approvingly at Blue. Crys smacked him with her book.

Of course, my words seemed to have no affect on Green. "So? Who's she in love with?"

"Ooooh. Someone's got a crush on a pretty girl," Gold teased, prompting Crys to kick him once more.

White gave Mr. Stoic a look of pity. He clenched his fists and glared at Crys. "And you have no suggestion as to what we do with- with this pampered, pompous br- er, _young lady_?"

She shrugged in response.

Green groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

Just then, the doors swung open with a loud crash, and two figures came charging in.

"Sapphire! Red!" barked Green.

"Sorry! I had ta deal with some chap! He wouldn't stop followin' me until I finally just made a run fer it," the female said cheerfully. She had a strange accent. Her hair was in a ponytail, and that had somehow turned into a knotted mess, with her grown-out bangs sticking out. Although she wore a simple brown dress, she wore slacks underneath them as well.

"Uh... yes. Sorry I'm late," the other figured emerged from the shadows, a pikachu riding on his shoulder. "I bumped into Sapphire here and had to drag her over here. This kid followed us."

"What if he had found out our hideout? That... that's not okay, Red," Green covered his face with his hands.

Then I realized: this guy was the guy who's pikachu I saved and who helped me when I collapsed. And his name was Red. As in _that_ Red. Blue's mouth was agape too. She recognized him from the paintings hanging in the palace of him.

"You're Red!" I gasped. "The Prince of the Kanto Kingdom!"

* * *

><p>-POV: Green-<p>

The two new hostages looked so amazed that Red was the Prince of the Kanto Kingdom. Well, I can't really blame them. They had probably seen his face only in paintings before.

But for some reason, Red and the little girl with blonde hair (what was her name, Yellow?) were gawking at each other, Sapphire was recounting her tale of that strange "prissy boy" she'd met to a bunch of hulky dudes, and Gold and Crystal were bickering like an old married couple. And before I knew it, I turned around to see Blue flirting with one of the officers, Falkner. (he didn't seem very interested though)

I was starting to wonder whether Platina was the only sane one. (My apologies to White, but she's ah... very high-strung)

I couldn't stand the loud noise much longer. "EVERYONE. PLEASE CALM DOWN AND LISTEN!" I shouted. My throat was getting sore.

Everyone became silent. "In case you forgot in the spur of the moment, we were deciding what to do with HER," I pointed a finger at Blue, who's new target had apparently been teasing the new kid that Sapphire had brought. "Red, Sapphire, in case the news hasn't reached your ears yet, this young lady is Princess Blue of Sevii." Red looked stunned, and Sapphire stood there in awe. Then she became angry, balling her fists. "No." I said, before she could go beat her up. But first things first. "Any suggestions as to what we should do with her? We are NOT killing her, we are NOT mistreating her, and we are NOT using her for blackmail until the King and Queen issue a search for her."

Once more, debate erupted. But I continued, "But since we will be keeping them, we have to restrict their communication with others until they prove that they are NOT liars and are not spying on us for the King and Queen."

The two prisoners struggled furiously, protesting that they were not. But you could never be sure.

"We need someone to hide and house them!" someone shouted.

Gold grinned, preparing to raise his hand to volunteer. I automatically shook my head. "No. Anyone else?"

"I'd say we volunteer Yellow and Red!" Blue shouted excitedly.

"As if we'd listen to you," I snorted. She giggled, which annoyed me.

"No," Crystal spoke up. "It's the best choice. We can't trust Gold with anyone —" "Hey!" "— and I certainly don't have enough room. If Yellow is with Platinum, the chances are too high that she'll get sent back. Same with Blue. White better not, because soldiers enter the store too often. Sapphire is a no-no. I'm much more sure that you'd rather keep a watch on Blue, so that leaves Red with Yellow."

"You," I muttered distastefully. Crys gave a small smile and continued reading. Gold chortled with laughter, which only increased my desire to punch him.

"So. That concludes the meeting for today," Platina announced. "Meeting adjourned! Mama, Papa. Let's go." Miss Berlitz went with her family, leaving me with a clueless prince, a timid little girl, and a pesky woman.

* * *

><p>-POV: Sapphire-<p>

I hated those prissy, stuck-up aristocrats. I hated the King and Queen.

Why? Because they all treated me like zigzagoon poop. Just because I didn't act like what everyone deemed a "proper lady."

I was the daughter of Professor Birch of the Hoenn region. We had moved here from Littleroot Town and left Mum all by herself when I was 10, because Pop was called to conduct some research on different species of Pokemon.

I was now 15. Even before we moved to Sevii, I had helped Pops with his research by going out to the fields. I had developed instincts and senses like a pokemon, and what I live by is "the survival of the fittest." Who needs those prissy, inefficient dresses that girls these days wore? What do they do for you, other than make you trip when they're too long and make you act like an annoyingly embarrassed damsel in distress when the wind just happens to blow the wrong way?

So I like to battle with pokemon, I have the speech pattern of a sailor who drinks too much, and (not to brag) I'm stronger than most soldiers of this country.

This earned me the title of the Palmtop Pokemon. Yeah, original. I know.

Lots of people were scared of me. And plenty of them didn't like me.

As I was contemplating all of this, I arrived home to find my Pops having tea with... a priss.

"YOU!" I screamed, dropping whatever I was holding and pointing. "Are ya here for that stupid fabric? I told ya to leave! I don't care about no prissy fabric store for ye damn girly girls!"

"Yes," he calmly sipped his tea. I smelled it, and it was chamomile. "I have a name, you know. It's Ruby. Now, about those supplies you— oh my gosh what are you wearing?"

He stood up to gawk at my clothes. I glanced down, then looked at him skeptically. "What? They're just a little bit dirty!"

"No! It's a disaster! Pants with a dress? Who does that? You need to seriously get a grip on yourself! And you call yourself a girl! Barbarian!" he cried.

I glared up at him, a blush heating my face. He was just a little bit taller than I was, but that didn't stop me from punching him in the face.

"My name is Sapphire!"

* * *

><p>-POV: Blue-<p>

From the very first moment, I knew that Green and I wouldn't get along.

How can someone be so stoic and negative and yet so abrasive? I mean, I guess I'm a little bit — just a_ little_, mind you — abrasive, but at least I'm not negative!

From the very first moment, however, I could see that Yellow and Red had a little thing for each other. It worked perfectly. A forbidden romance that was separated by the harsh class differences, and yet they could not help but be drawn together like a magnet!

But really? Even though I was happy that Yellow and Red would be staying together, why did that girl (Crystal, I think it was. Or maybe it was North Star) have to choose ME to stay with Green? Why couldn't I stay with Gold? At least he would be FUN! And to be honest, I was scared. Because Green was... the leader of this group of rebels that just hated me because I was of a royal family. What if he wasn't true to his word? What if he himself brought harm to me?

I tried to be positive about it (because Blue is just a very positive person)! But of course, I was disappointed when Green grudgingly opened the door to his house.

In a nutshell, it had a fireplace, a couch, a table, and books. Impressive.

As if he could sense my disappointment, he grumbled, "There's more rooms."

"Riiiiight," I said. This would be fun.

"You'll be sleeping here," he opened a door, and inside the room were bookshelves filled to the brim with books and a small couch. Of course, that was filled with books too. Books, books, books. I had a feeling that these weren't the romance novels I was used to either.

"Well?" I demanded. He was just standing there like an idiot!

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the couch."

"It's filled with books! And there's no pillows or blankets!"

"Go clear it off yourself! I have to do work and—"

"When a host, you must be polite to your guests~!" I interrupted him. He grit his teeth, mumbling about me being a pesky woman, and went to go clear off the couch.

.

"Green! I'm hungry!" I told him.

"Go eat something, then!" he snapped. He was reading and writing, "doing work" he said. The past two hours had been me bossing around Green and him trying to take back squirtle and his Fame Checker (which, by the way, was still broken).

"Eat what? A book?" he threw down his pen in irritation.

"I'll go make something then, if you be quiet! Pesky woman," he grumbled as he lumbered off to go cook some food. "You're a prisoner here, not a guest!" That comment made me slightly nervous. Was he planning something after all? I followed him into the pathetic kitchen he had. It basically was a cheap-looking oven with a couple of dirty pots and pans, a rusty oven, a little sink, and a towel. Oh. I forgot to mention the books.

"Go away," he told me. I huffed and crossed my arms. How do you like THAT, Mama and Papa?

"No. It's boring! You're house is filled with nerdy stuff! Who cares about the symbiotic ways of sea pokemon, or the differences between the structures of pokeballs and capture stylists?" I demanded. "I want romance novels! I want to know about two star-crossed lovers who act like they hate each other but deep down, have a passionate, hidden love for each other!"

Green facepalmed himself. (He has a strange habit of doing that, and it escapes me why) "Pesky woman. Just to let you know, I'm a guy, and I don't read crap like that."

"It's not!" I huffed. "Don't use such foul language!"

"Foul? Hardly," he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting you a book, loud woman."

A minute later, he came back with a dusty book in hand. It was green. Or maybe it had been blue, but it was so old the color was fading and the spine was just about falling off.

"What is this?"

He sighed. "It's a book of fairy tales."

"What? Fairy tales?"

"Well unless you'd rather read about—"

"I got it. I got it," I mumbled. "Gold probably would have been better than this..."

"What was that?" I looked up and saw that Green's body was twitching dangerously. I giggled.

"Oh, nothing~" I hummed. Then I became serious. In all honesty, I didn't want to be here. I was scared that maybe Green was up to something. "You're not going to do anything, right? I mean... you're not going to poison the food or kill me in my sleep?"

He actually smiled at that. I was surprised. He looked... different when he smiled. Like a more gentle person. His normally dark green eyes actually brightened a bit. Or maybe it was just my imagination. "I'm a man true to my word. Plus, even if you ARE pretty annoying... well, I believe you," he looked me in the eyes, and I blushed.

He seemed to realize something and quickly backed up, his smile fading quickly. "I'm going to go make the food," he muttered. He scurried off to his pathetic kitchen.

Still blushing, I curled up on the sofa, flipping through the contents. Back at the palace, I didn't ever read fairy tales. Not even as a little girl, so all of this was new to me.

_The Tale of Two Pichu, The Brave Little Patrat, Sandile the Crocodile, Rapunzel and Gothitelle, The Ugly Ducklett, The Golden Golduck..._

"These are... these are my romance tales?" I muttered in disgust. I flipped to a random page, and suddenly, what came up was _The Tale of Cinderella_.

"Hm..." this was weird.

_"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful maiden. Her mother had long passed away, and her father was left alone with the girl, until he married another woman. The woman and her two daughters moved into the house, and shortly after, the father passed away. The step-mother and her daughters treated the girl cruelly, making her act as a maidservant. She often would sit by the fireplace, which made her name become 'Cinderella'._

_"Because Cinderella had a kind heart, she made friends with the pokemon around her. Pidoves, pidgeys, taillows, rattatas, patrats, sentrets, starlys. One night, the prince of the kingdom hosted a ball. Cinderella wanted badly to go, but her step-mother simply would not allow it. So she wept at home, heartbroken._

_"But little did Cinderella know that a mysterious pokemon - Jirachi - had always been watching over her. Jirachi granted Cinderella's wish with the help of her pokemon friends. She attended the ball in the most stunning attire. She was the most beautiful girl there. Not even her family recognized her. She danced with the prince, and they fell in love. But it would not last long, for at 12, the spell would be broken. But while escaping, Cinderella left her glass slipper behind._

_"Cinderella returned home. But the prince, who had fallen in love with Cinderella, was in pursuit of her. He had taken the glass slipper and set out to find the girl whose foot fit it in the kingdom. He finally came to Cinderella's house. The first step-sister's foot was too big. The second step-sister's foot was too wide. But Cinderella came down the stairs, desperate to try on the slipper she recognized. Her foot fit cleanly into it._

_"So thus ends the story of Cinderella, the brave maiden who's wish was granted and who disobeyed her parents by running away. The tale of disobedience can turn into the tale of love. But if a tale is spun by the wrong threads, then it leads into a tragedy, like the tale of..."_

The fairy tales in this book always had a cliffhanger that lead into the next story. I thought this was pretty bizarre.

I lay down on the couch, thinking about the story. I gazed down at my own feet, mishap and unshapely. As a little girl, my feet had been bound. It puzzled me as to why, because Mama herself said that she hated the practice and it was illegal nowadays. The only people who bound feet were those living on the Orange Archipelago (which was a whole other nation) and the mysterious missing island of Navel Rock...

Here I was, in some weird guy's house. A runaway princess bride. Almost like an opposite of Cinderella.

But I too had ran away from home, disobeyed my parents, all because of the cause of the world: love.

(But where was my Prince Charming?)

Cinderella achieved a happy ending, and if I was like a Cinderella, I would achieve mine too, right?

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! That was a long chapter! Sucky endings are sucky, too.<p>

I'm sorry that the characters seemed a bit OOC. Especially Green. I know a lot of fics tend to portray him more silently, but I just think he's negative and stoic. Not silent, because that's what I think Silver is. (Oh yes, Silver will appear later, along with several other male characters!) On the other hand, I'm not quite sure what White's character really is. To me, I interpret her as being gentle and kind, but a little bit nervous and excitable. Black will come in very soon! Crys is modeled somewhat after Victorique of Gosick, so I'm sorry about her OOCness.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter! :) It really made my day. Don't ever be afraid of giving me constructive criticism! It helps, not offends! :D So no worries, you can criticize constructively all you want... unless you're a flamer. Then... well... ;)

Oh, I mentioned the time period last chapter, I realize. I will try my best to clear this up: it is a time period very similar to the WWII time period and after, where they have all this neat technology and stuff but it isn't fully developed. Like... they don't have cell phones, but they have TVs in black and white. And when men were still required to wear suits and stuff and girls only wore dresses that were at their knees or lower. Think kind of like the anime Gosick. Just a little bit more modern.

Okay! Next chapter will have all of the other males introduced, and then a little bit of fluff will be going on there, eh? Hehehe.

Preview for next chapter:

"Sapphire is forced to deal with this annoying Ruby kid. Being around him just gives her bad feelings, and not just from annoyance. It's as though she's met him before, and that fleeting encounter had not been a good one! On the other hand, Gold hangs out with Crystal in order to solve one mystery for the sake of the rebel's: the one mystery that will change the current course of the civil war in Sevii. Finally, White, while fetching supplies for her store, meets a certain strange someone that could possibly change her life — forever!"

Reviews are greatly appreciated! So is constructive criticism! A poll will be up when I get my lazy butt off the ground! So anyways, go ahead and review, and you'll get a piece of my red velvet cake that I'm baking right now! On the other hand, if you're a flamer, then you get no cake and rotten eggs thrown at your head. :P

Thankies for reading~!

~Mistress Mila


	3. Paupers

AN: I'm so sorry about the late update. I had some personal issues at home that I had to deal with, but now I'm back with a new chapter of Aschenputtel! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your reviews last chapter!

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Pokemon/PokeSpe, but sadly, I don't. :(

_Aschenputtel_

_Paupers_

-POV: Ruby-

After the strange, barbaric girl (Sapphire) punched me square in the face, her father had gotten up in a frenzy and pulled the Neanderthal away from me. She wailed, screamed, and kicked, shouting that she would make them (me) pay for calling her names like that.

I blinked at her, unsure of how to make such a weird person out. I mean... who wore a dress with slacks underneath? Fashion disaster there! Even if she was kind of cute. I mean, she had nice eyes. They were a deep, intense blue. And her tan skin was somehow pleasing to the eye. And her hair was a knotted mess and all, but it was a very nice hazel-nut color—

B-but don't get me wrong. I'm only saying that she would look better if she just dressed (and acted!) properly!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice her come up close to me.

"Eh?" I jumped backwards, and she looked confused.

"What?" she demanded. "I just said I was sorry!"

"Why was there any need to come that close to me?" I shouted on an impulse, then felt sort of bad for it. She looked kind of offended. Then I realized, what the hell was I feeling sorry for? I should be scared out of my pants because this girl just beat up a bunch of nasty-looking guys and gave me a nice fist to the face! But for some reason, even though I was scared... I couldn't help but forgive her and think she was... kind of cute. And somehow she did feel a bit familiar. But that doesn't mean anything, I tell you!

She frowned and crossed her arms. Then she opened her mouth to ask, "Now, back to business! Why are you here?"

"I came here," I answered in an equally sharp tone of voice, "because a certain SOMEONE wrecked some very important supplies that we needed!"

"For what?"

"For your information, I am a top worker at Knot Island Tailoring!" I bragged, crossing my arms and beaming at her. "And those fabrics we had coming in, they were important! We would've probably even had the clothes we needed to make done by now, if it weren't for..."

"Great, great. You work for some sissy shop and just because some of your sissy fabrics got torn up because I was doing a GOOD, USEFUL DEED that probably helped y'all and ya get mad at me!" Sapphire paraphrased.

"They aren't 'sissy'! They are very important!" I protested.

"N-now now, Sapphire..." her father tried to interject. She kept on ranting and shouting. "O-on second thought... I think I'll go into the kitchen to make some rice." He stumbled off to the small room in the back, where the kitchen presumably was.

"Yeah they are ya priss! What sorta boy sews clothing and is all _crazy_ about fashion?" she shouted.

"Those fabrics were meant to be tailored into the princess's dress herself!"

Sapphire suddenly stopped, a murderous glint flashing in her eyes. For a second, I thought I was doomed. "Of course! Those stupid aristocrat snobs always want stupid priss stuff like that! I hate them!"

I was surprised at this outrage. "You... hate them? Why?"

She balled her fists. "Yeah. I do. And it's none of your business as to why."

I didn't say anything. I truthfully did not really care much about the King or Queen. They had a horrid rule, I understood, but it didn't involve me. And besides, I didn't even live in Sevii. I was born in Johto, and raised in Hoenn. I only came here because I was offered a job that could work wonders for my family's financial state.

Her father came in with three bowls of, frankly, disgusting-looking rice. It was dirty and when you poked it with your fork, it was hard. I was appalled. We sat there in silence for a while, Sapphire reluctantly poking the rice with her chopsticks (what was this, a Japanese cartoon or something?) and her father pigging out on it as though it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Looking at her father with his hefty build and Sapphire with her hardy attitude and calloused hands, I felt bad. I realized something: they weren't very well off. Not like Mother and Father and I. They probably barely had enough money to support themselves.

I stood up and declared, "I'm going to clean this place up and cook for you."

"W-w-what?" Sapphire sputtered and the two gaped at me in shock.

Before they could fire out protests, I was off to the kitchen, smiling.

* * *

><p>-POV: White-<p>

So much to do, so much to do, so much to do!

That was the rant in my head every single day. There was a lot to do, with the shop and the meetings and taking care of Dad and everything!

I ran down the street in a rush, my little tepig following me. I had to go and fetch the merchandise that was manufactured for our shop, made by one of the best in Sevii. On the way there, many people waved good-morning to me, and I nodded courteously back and smiled. But then, I bumped into two people holding hands and flushed in the face.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" I apologized. I then saw it was a girl and boy. A couple. Bubu-chan looked mildly embarrassed herself to see such a mushy couple.

They both laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it," said the girl. The boy smiled sheepishly and they continued to walk.

I continued to stride in the opposite direction. Is that what my life could've been like? Would I have been a lovesick cheery girl and he a lovesick sheepish guy? If only N were here... Bubu looked at me sympathetically.

The shop, Rayquaza & Co, was by now right in front of me. Sure enough, Emerald was waiting impatiently at the counter.

"Heya White! Yer late!" he shouted from behind the counter. I grinned apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Emerald," I glanced down at him and smiled. He was actually a midget at 4 foot something, but his gadgets and machines that he built to elevate himself made him at least a foot higher. I personally thought he looked kind of funny with all the machines and whatnot, but he was the best mechanic in all of Sevii.

"Whatever! Your stuff is back in the storage room! If ya need help then I can get a machoke to help you!" he grinned and continued working on whatever he was doing. Bubu loyally followed me into the storage room.

The storage room was a huge gigantic gray room with many boxes for the many different things Emerald was assigned to build. I tried not to stumble over the random parts scattered over the floor, and finally came to my box. It wasn't sealed yet, for I was to do that.

Anxious to see my products, I opened it, only to find... someone.

He was sleeping and next to him was a munna.

I did the natural thing.

I screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" my screaming woke him up and he tumbled out of the box, along with a bunch of crushed items. Bubu went into fighting stance.

"Musha! Attacker! Come on!" the boy yelped as soon as he was awake. The pink pig hopped on top of of his head. Suddenly his dark-brown eyes went blank - almost black - and he sent out a galvantula.

"EEEEEEKK!" I screamed even louder.

"White? What's wrong?" Emerald's scratchy voice sounded from down the hallway. The boy's eyes widened and he grabbed me by the hand and suddenly, I crashed into a bunch of boxes as I fell towards the ground.

"Oof." I heard him grunt. I opened my eyes and... I felt something warm underneath me.

"W-wh-what—" I was about to scream yet again, but the boy covered my mouth with his hand. Suddenly all of the awkwardness of the situation registered in my mind. Oh no. What would Papa say? What would N say...?

Emerald opened the door with a huge _crack _noise. I held my breath despite my blush. I could feel the boy's warm palm over my lips.

Then suddenly, the galvantula popped out of the boxes and immediately, Emerald sent out his dusclops.

"Shadow ball!" Emerald shouted. The galvantula was blown backwards by the force of the dark ball of mass and suddenly, the boy let go of me. I sat up, startled, and found myself face to face with Emerald.

"R-rald!" I shrieked. "Um..."

"What happened?" Emerald demanded.

Suddenly, I felt all dizzy and light-headed. I wasn't sure why, but lying seemed like the best thing to do. "Uh... well... you see... the galvantula just... went POP!... and he just appeared... and wrecked up my box 'n stuff... yeah..."

Emerald looked at me funny. "Okay. Are you all right now?"

"...Yah... I be a gettin' my supplies now..." I gave him a loopy smile. He walked away, stealing a few suspicious glances back at me.

Suddenly, I snapped out of it. "Excuse my profane language, but... what the hell was that?" I turned towards the boy to demand an explanation.

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't afford to have my cover blown though, so I had to use Musha's mind control to make you lie," he informed me. This aroused the slightest bit of anger inside of me, but I knew how to keep my cool from all of my years of dealing with difficult customers.

"And what about the galvantula?" I pointed to the poor thing, lying in a heap on the ground and looking pathetically pitiful for a creature of its size.

"Tula? He's okay. He's been through worse," the boy's face hardened into a grimace, and I looked down to see that his leg had a huge, bloody gash on it.

"W-what happened to you? Why were you in a box?" I voiced all of the questions bouncing around in a flurry inside of my head. He looked up at me with a piteous smile.

"My name is Black. And I came here to die."

I just stared at him apprehensively, trying to see if he was joking. I mean, it was such a serious line. But his eyes, while cast downwards, betrayed no sign of a lie.

* * *

><p>-POV: Gold-<p>

I watched her sigh as we walked together towards my house.

I glanced at her with curiosity. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

She sighed once more, her shoulders relaxing. "Yes. I am."

My eyes followed her every move, looking for some sign of fright or wavering confidence. I found none. "This is probably Sevii's greatest mystery. This has been unsolved for about the last twenty years or so."

I was surprised when she gave me a grin. "Bring it on."

I grinned back. "Whatever you like, Super-Serious Gal!" Her features curled with annoyance at the nickname, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

In short, Crystal Elm, niece of Professor Elm of Johto, was offered an extremely well-paying job. And that job was to solve a mystery that could completely turn the tables and make the rebels more powerful than the King and Queen.

We finally reached my house. I unlocked the door and we stepped inside, and immediately her face was struck with horror.

"What is this? You call this a house?" she gestured to all of the magazines and candy wrappers piled up on the floor, galore with other trash that I hadn't cleaned in a while.

"W-well..." I said nervously. I had totally forgotten to clean it in my frenzy of being excited to be alone with a pretty girl all day. I mean, come on! Alone! That's awesome for a guy, is it not? (And no, I'm not a pervert!) She picked up one magazine and unfortunately, it had to be one of my more racy magazines. She turned red and threw it in the wastebin.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to fetch it out, but she kicked my shins.

"To believe that you'd leave your house like this for your guest, and your client no less!" she scolded.

"Gosh! Gosh! Alright! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, dodging a newspaper to the head.

...

We sat down at my table, which had been cleaned off after an hour of throwing away my stuff and sorting it out. Gosh, I understand that Super-Serious Gal is... well, serious, but being OCD is a whole other issue!

I fished out the one book that I would actually need. Crys (she insisted I call her that instead of Super-Serious Gal or North Star) was sitting, studying the book in my hands.

"Well, we'll start by reading this book—"

"No need!" she smiled cutely, and suddenly I felt my neck grow hot. "I already read that. _The Historic Tale of Team Rocket_."

"O-okay," I said, trying not to look or feel stupid. "So you know the story, then. So tell me."

"Well… when Queen Scarletta and her sister Elizabetta first came to Sevii, she was only 17. She was beautiful with her red hair and whatnot, and when the King married her, she became known as the Red Queen...

"But then Giovanni of Team Rocket infiltrated Sevii. The King hated him, but the Red Queen adored him. She adored him so much that he had a special influence in politics.

"Sevii had just recovered from two consecutive wars and the country was in a mess. Giovanni actually helped restore the country… but he used legendary pokemon to help.

I nodded, only half-listening. I already knew the story and I knew that I was supposed to be checking if Super-Serious Gal knew it (which she obviously did), but it's honestly really too melodramatic for a cool guy like me.

"But then I guess the mystery comes in here. The Queen supposedly gave birth to a child one night. But that night, a killing was reported at the castle. They later found a bloodied bundle on the floor by the throne, but there was no child in it.

"But somewhere along the line, Princess Blue appeared. And somehow, she's older than this child that went missing. As for Giovanni, well… um…" she paused for a moment, trying to remember the details. The way her blue eyes glinted and the way she inclined her chin… well, all I could really do was just stare like a moron. "The King accused him of killing the child and he was forbidden from entering the palace. But the Queen still keeps him and uses Team Rocket to conduct research and - quote on quote - improve society. But evidence… ah, suggests that isn't really what they're doing."

I nodded, crossing my arms across my chest. "Right. So your job is to solve that mystery: about what Team Rocket's up to and what happened to that child and how Sexy Lady - er, sorry, Blue – got involved in this. If we expose all of this…" I sighed, trying for an uncharacteristic grim look. "… then we can possibly overthrow the King and Queen."

Crys nodded.

I kicked my legs up on the table, and she looked horrified, but I ignored it. "How 'bout we start a fire? It's gettin' cold out. Explotaro!" My cyndaquil hobbled around the corner and blew fire into the fireplace, which wasn't terribly far from where Crys was sitting. In fact, it almost spewed into her face.

"GOLD!" she shouted.

"Hehe!" I cackled, not really minding her light punches of the hand.

* * *

><p>-POV: Diamond-<p>

I live in a small, run-down part of town. I run a bakery with my mom and we bake for the less fortunate of Sevii. But we work so hard to earn money and bake food for others that we sometimes don't feed ourselves.

But still. It's really good food! Even if we're poor. We cook bread, pasta, muffins, and – oh! Cakes, of course. Tasty cakes of all delicious flavors. I really like cake. Especially fluffy, moist, creamy chocolate cakes with a smooth decorative frosting edge… and… and…

Ouch. Pearl just smacked me for some reason. He just told me that I'm getting off track in telling the story. Eh? I am?

Pearl and I have been childhood buddies for a long time. We grew up together in Sinnoh, but with the Team Galactic movement there… when we were 5, many women and children fled to other regions. Our fathers… well, they stayed and fought. I wondered how my dad was faring. I was sure that Pearl's father was all right, but mine…

Anyways. I was baking some cookies in the oven when I heard people shouting. I ran outside quickly, only to see people in masks, carrying torches and demanding freedom from the King and Queen.

I stood there standing and staring at the rally. It was sad, really sad. In the midst of the crowd was a girl who had beautiful silky, black hair. And she was probably not much older than I was.

* * *

><p>-POV: Ruby-<p>

I finally finished the whole process of cooking at least some decent-tasting rice. But now, I had to cook the scallions and onions and maybe even slice the broccoli into little bits to cook with that. I wasn't as good as… uh… my friend at cooking, but I was a pretty decent chef and I would be astonished if anyone thought otherwise.

I clapped my hands at my work, my glasses perched on my nose.

I hated wearing glasses. They didn't even go with a single one of my outfits!

Suddenly, Sapphire's father walked in.

"How nice of you to cook this for us, Ruby!" he gasped at the meal, probably a luxury for them.

Sapphire snorted sarcastically in the living room.

"Now that I think about it, I never properly introduced myself," he said. "You've already met my Sapphire, clearly. But me, I'm Professor Birch." He held out his hand.

_Whoa, whoa. Back up a moment_ is exactly what I thought. It's not because Professor Birch was the most famous professor of Hoenn. It's not because I just realized that Sapphire was a barbarian and she was related to him. It's because I knew him from before. And…

That would mean I knew Sapphire from before too.

I couldn't register all of this in my mind.

I quickly set out two bowls and dumped half of the rice in each of them (they both overflowed with rice).

"Ahh, well. My pleasure Professor. I'm really sorry but I've got to get back to the shop. Enjoy your meal!"

"Ah – wait!"

I dashed out the door, only to hesitate one moment and see Sapphire's confused gaze directed towards me.

"…Bye," I muttered and ran away.

* * *

><p>-POV: Blue-<p>

After a good night's sleep, Green seemed to have calmed down.

I did too. "Goooooood morning~!"

He was drinking some coffee, eating a muffin, and, of course, reading. He took a sip and replied, "Pesky woman."

I clutched the fairy tale book he'd given me in my hand. I was still thinking about Cinderella and how I wanted a happy ending like that.

The story after that, on the other hand, did not have such a good ending. _"But if a tale is spun from the wrong threads, then it leads into a tragedy, like the tale of Romeo & Juliet."_

Despite not reading fairy tales, well… forget what I said about that. I had read about Romeo and Juliet, because… duh. It's the classic romance tale!

Green had set out a plate for me. It was a muffin just like his (baked from the Sinnoh Bakery!) and a cup of Earl Grey.

"Hm…" I sat down and took a small, suspicious bite. It was delicious, with the chocolate chips still melting.

"Blue." I looked up, to find Green staring at me. I blushed.

"What?"

"Look at this." He handed me his newspaper, and I read it: "June 1st To Be Princess's Birthday Ball".

I gasped and stood up, knocking over both of our muffins. "How could they? I'm not even there and yet they – they…" They had planned it on my birthday. They had planned my _marriage-market_ on my birthday.

"Be calm," Green said. I sat. "They're trying to cover up your disappearance because it would make them look bad. And they don't want you to be captured by… us. It's too late though."  
>Obviously, I thought.<p>

"And they're also trying to lure me back. They think I love parties and such," I said resentfully. He nodded. "Well… whatever. I don't care about them. Mom and Dad are so controlling!"

"But… well…" Green started grimly. He never got to finish, because I jumped up.

"AHH!"  
>"What?"<p>

"The muffins! Which one is yours and which one is mine?" I had scattered them in my panic upon seeing the article.

"It doesn't matter," Green replied.

"What? Of course it does!" I shrieked. But too late. He had already grabbed one. No! I decided not to say anymore though, for I was too embarrassed. I munched it.

Afterwards, I'm pretty sure he ate the rest of mine and I ate the rest of his. An indirect kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, sappy endings are sappy.

Anyways. So here we are. It's not as long as the last two chapters, I'm sorry about that! And once again, so so sorry for the late update!

Well, I know there wasn't much Specialshipping or Haughty/Commoner in this chapter. In fact, there wasn't much shipping at all! It was basically just really subtle interactions. But I hope you guys don't mind! Next chapter will have a lot of fluff!

"While Green and Blue are dancing their masochistic tango, what have Red and Yellow been up to? And what is Ruby so freaked out about? Crys begins to solve the mystery, but it's a lot more deadly than it looks. Gold, too, starts his own little journey. And who just is this mysterious Black that White has discovered? And how do Dia and Pearl relate to all of these people?"

Well, there ya have it! I hope you liked this chapter! If not, then you don't get any cake. :)

Reviewing always makes my day! I hope you liked this!

Peace out everyone,

Mila~


	4. Princesses I

Note: Hello hello everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Aschenputtel! This time around, we're going to focus more on Special, Oldrival, and Frantic shippings this chapter. But do not fear, for we will still continue on with the plot ASAP! I'm pretty sure, by the ways, that most of your already know the answer to Crystal's mystery (especially for those of you who have watched Gosick), but then, who exactly is Blue? And what happened to Silver? Hm... ;) Don't worry though. I'm pretty sure that my pathetic mystery-writing skills will make it obvious in the end... -goes to cry in a corner-

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! Lots of fluff ahead. And for those of you who want more of the plotsy stuff, this chappie might be a bit boring to you. You were warned!

AND AND AND before we get on with it, I have one last request for you readers: vote on my poll! It's on my profile page! :D

**NOTENOTE: BTW THIS CHAPTER IS IN TWO PARTS BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS I WANT TO CRAM IN... AND WHY AM I CAPITALIZING LULZ**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and blah blah blah

_Aschenputtel_

_Princesses I_

-POV: Ruby-

Once I'd had a good-night's sleep, I figured that hey, maybe it's just best to let it slide.

When I say 'it', I mean that I somehow knew Sapphire and Professor Birch from before. Morning fuzz had made my mind go blank and I didn't quite remember at the moment, nor did I want to try.

But as I was cooking my breakfast in my small apartment (my job didn't provide me with housing), I recalled some of it.

_"Y-you..."_

_"Wh-what's the matter? Why are you crying?"_

I balled my fists. Though hazy, the memory was strong enough to arouse forgotten pain. If only I knew why.

.

Before I went to work at the shop, I decided that it would be a good idea to stop at the Birch's.

I was a bit nervous about this at first, but I figured that I needed to help them and I couldn't escape it.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. After waiting for a while, I just turned the knob and stumbled inside. It was dead silent and still a mess, with lab notes and shoes scattered all across the living room floor.

"Oh god. Gross!" I covered my nose when I picked up a huge, muddy boot.

Cleaning time.

.

I was almost done with the house (or the first floor, anyways. I hoped that there wasn't a second floor). With my Coco, Nana, and Ruru, I was able to finish the tedious task in a considerably fast amount of time.

Now it was time to boil some rice for breakfast. Upon scavenging around the house for the rice cooker, I opened a small closet-like door and was shocked to find stairs.

"Oh god! Please, _please_ make this not be as dirty!" I prayed as I went up the stairs. Perhaps I would find the professor or Sapphire.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I was at first shocked that the approaching room was actually _clean_! I didn't even know that was a possible feat for a household with a barbaric Neanderthal living in it!

The only thing in the room was a huge bed. It had a huge bump wrapped in blankets in the middle, and I approached the bed.

I tore the covers away, and saw... Sapphire.

There she was, all curled up like a little toddler. She almost looked... harmless. When she breathed, she breathed in her nose and out her mouth. Something was strangely cute about that.

Before I could further contemplate on how she looked when she was sleeping, her eyes shot open with a start and I was startled to meet her bright blue orbs. A pain shot through my skull as I remembered staring at similar blue eyes long ago...

"W-w-w-what are you doing here?" she demanded, drawing the covers towards her chest defensively. (For the record I am NOT a pervert and she WAS wearing a white nightgown!)

Crossing my arms, I said, "I came to make you breakfast." I felt my neck growing hot, but ignored it. My pokemon smiled up at her.

She blinked at them, then glared at me. "We're not stupid, y'know! We can make our own food!"

"Even so," I replied, drawing open the curtains.

"Papa's just not making enough money because of the damned aristocrats! They take it all away with their greedy taxes!" she growled at me. There it was again. Her hatred for the upper-class.

I sighed. "Don't yell first thing in the morning. It isn't good for your voice." She sputtered and blushed at this. "I've already got rice boiled, and you're going to eat it regardless."

"I'm not hungry!" she declared stoutly, angling her body away from me and crossing her arms. Then her stomach rumbled, and across her face spread a warm red hue.

"Get changed, and I'll meet you downstairs," I told her, and walked down the stairs with Nana, Coco, and Ruru following me.

.

When she came downstairs, she was dressed in...

An actual dress. Without the pants. I just gaped at her.

Her hair, of course, was still a knotted mess, but the dress she wore was a simple sundress that was tearing at the bottom and was plain brown. A little torchic wobbled down the stairs behind her.

She caught me staring at glared. "What?"

"Here's your food," I handed her the rice bowl gruffly, trying not to stare and scowling at the floor.

She took the bowl and scrapped off some of the rice for her torchic, which ate it eagerly.

After eating in silence for some time, she finally spoke up. "Well? Are ya gonna keep starin' at me like that?"

I hadn't even noticed me watching her while eating. "Wh-... I wasn't staring at _you_! I was just staring at your dress. It's funny how yesterday you were dressed like a barbarian!"

She blushed and put her rice bowl to her face. "The whole point of me wearing this dress was because I wanted to show you I'm not a barbarian..." she mumbled. She then proceeded to down whole bowl of rice in about ten seconds.

I froze, feeling guilty. I let out a chuckle. "Well, uh... it is quite a nice dress! But um... I'd say that it's a bit old. How about you come with me to the shop today and I'll sew you a new one?"

"NO WAY." She got up suddenly, almost knocking over her rice bowl. "T-t-t-that would meant that you would have to take measurements! Pervert!" She covered her chest with her arms.

I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but I said, "Hey! It's not as if you really have anything to measure—"

And immediately I felt her arm wrapped around my neck.

A dangerous aura surrounded her and her voice was filled with deep malice. "Say that again, pretty boy."

"I-I'm not going to measure you!" I choked out, and she let me go. She had a dangerously "innocent" smile on her face.

"Oh yes," Sapphire suddenly said. "My Papa wanted to give you this."

She rummaged around in the pockets of her dress and brought out a pokeball. "It's thanks for your helping us last night."

I stared at the pokemon inside it. It stared back with small, beady eyes.

I let it out of the ball, and it stared at me again. I stared back.

"What is this... this not-beautiful creature?"

It opened it's mouth and said, "Mudkip!"

* * *

><p>-POV: Yellow-<p>

How was my first night at Prince Red's house?

Well... to put it in simple terms... it was dreadful!

I-I mean, not to offend him or anything. It wasn't his fault at all! It's just that... the light in Blue's eyes when she suggested that Red and I stayed together... it scared me. She was plotting something. Blue may have been a princess, but she was a cunning princess.

We got to Red's "house" (which, by the way, was really a mansion in the middle of a maze in the middle of a forest). We got lost several times trying to get there, so finally he just gave up and used his aerodactyl to help.

He turned towards me and held out his hand, his pikachu perched on his shoulder and Chuchu perched on mine.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Are- are you coming?"

Chuchu shot a glance at me that reminded me horridly of Blue's eyes that morning.

I stared at his outstretched hand, a thousand wonderful - no, no, _horrible_ possibilities surging through my mind. "I- I - Yeah just - I -"

I cursed my stupidity and shut my mouth, for sure burning up and flushed red in the face.

Then suddenly, he lifted me up on the pokemon's back. "Are you ready?"

"What?" I shrieked. He lifted himself onto aerodactyl's neck. With his pokemon, Red looked almost like... a prince. A prince in the moonlight. Of course... he was. A shudder crawled down my spine at the thought that he - he was supposed to marry Blue.

"Hold on to me," he directed, and despite my brain's frantic commands not to, I latched my arms around his waist as we took off into the air.

My eyes were squeezed shut tightly, but it wasn't because I was afraid of heights or anything. It was because I didn't want to look at Red and increase the weird, wriggling feeling in my heart. It made me feel awkward and uncomfortable... but strangely happy.

I could feel the warmth of Red's body through my skin. I dared to open one eye, and caught a glimpse of him gazing forward with confidence as his aerodactyl swooped over the tall trees and fresh-cut hedges.

.

So finally we got to his mansion, and Red hopped off of the aerodactyl (whose name was Aero). He did it with such ease that I somehow found myself staring.

But then he stared back, confused. "Aren't you getting off?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" I shrieked, embarrassed at my foolishness. But then I further embarrassed myself by clumsily falling off of Aero.

_Thump_.

I had expected to land on the cold soil, but instead I was on something warm and soft... I opened my eyes and nearly jumped up if it hadn't been for Red's arms latched around me to break my fall. We were both lying on the ground, with me on top of Red.

My face immediately heated up and I struggled free. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I hoped he couldn't see the redness tinting my cheeks.

He got up and brushed the dirt off of his rich clothes like it was no big deal. "It's fine." I couldn't tell because of the shade of the trees and the evening sun melting into the mountains... but was his neck red? No. No! My imagination! Stupid Yellow!

I was still blushing by the time that I re-released Chuchu out of her pokeball and we approached the front door of the mansion.

Greeting us were two maids and a butler, who bowed respectfully to Red. Then, suddenly, I felt bad. Why was I acting like a ditzy, lovey-dovey schoolgirl who has a crush on a guy? On Prince Red of all guys. Blue's future husband. Why was I doing this?

I bowed my head so the servants couldn't glance at me. Chuchu nudged me, wondering what was wrong, and I felt Red's eyes' gaze burn into my head.

I blushed a bit more and waited for him to walk, because he was a prince and I was a mere servant. In fact, here, I wasn't even that. I recalled today's unlucky encounter with Green and the rebels. Here, I wasn't even a servant. I was a prisoner.

But instead, he smiled at me and said, "Ladies first."

I swore I blushed all the way down to my throat as I tottered inside the great hall.

.

Fast forward a bit.

I'll tell you a bit about dinner. We sat there in silence, with me sitting at one end of a long table and him at the other end. We barely talked except for a few smiles and just general awkwardness.

But the worst part, I suppose, about staying with Prince Red, was when it was time to go to sleep.

Red and a personal maid escorted me to my room. "This is your prisoner's room," the maid said with malice to Red. He turned a pinkish color and tried to explain that I wouldn't be treated as a prisoner, but the maid insisted that I was one of the lowliest of the lowliest beings.

I started to fear that maybe I _would_ be treated as a prisoner under Red's care, but when we approached the "cell," I was shocked.

A fluffy bed with silken sheets and feather-down blankets, a polished mahogany desk that glinted even in the dark of the night, a tall, rectangular window that filtered in the delicate patches of moon and starlight.

I ran my finger along the immaculate desk, expecting to brush up at least some sort of dust.

"Ah-" Red cleared his throat. "This is your... ah, room. I hope you enjoy it."

I noticed the maid was staring at Red with pink cheeks and gooey eyes. I balled my fists, but quickly unclenched them. Why would I do something like that? If she liked him, then it would be fine... Oh, that's right. Because I was looking out for Blue! I-I couldn't let someone like her steal Red away from Blue!

"Thank you," I murmured, not entirely sure that it was audible, but I was too caught up in the strange elegance of the room. I sauntered over to the wardrobe - a beautiful brown wood with intricate carvings all over the doors. I threw it open and saw the inside was filled to the brim with elegant garments. Silk dresses, cotton gowns - you name it, it was in there.

"Well, Master Red, if I may be excused," the maid said through grit, steely teeth, glaring at me.

"Ah, go ahead," Red answered, smiling.

She lumbered off, leaving the two of us to ourselves.

"Ah- um..." I stammered. "P-please. You don't have to give me all of this. After all... I'm just a prisoner."

Red's eyes widened. "Of course you're not. You saved Pika and I! It would be ungrateful if I just was rude to you." His pikachu smiled and murmured a little cry of thanks.

"No... it's fine," I mumbled. How awkward I was. "S-so... you're... with the rebels."

"Yeah," he sat down in a wooden chair and stared up at the ceiling, Pika curled up by his shoe. "It's a long story."

I waited.

He laughed, saying, "You're kind of stubborn, but I like that about you."

"S-sorry," I blushed.

"No, it's fine," he chuckled, and continued. "Well, I don't know. Kanto isn't really a kingdom-type government anymore like Sevii. It's unique in that it's in the process of converting into the Elite Four type of government. The King has daughters and sons, and other chosen warriors and keeps them in the palace and raises them to be battle-oriented. And then, on the day that the eldest turns 21, the chosen warriors and daughters and sons all have a huge pokemon battle.

"I'm a chosen warrior. That means that I had the choice to either become a Gym Leader or travel the world and catch my own pokemon. But there's a catch, of course," he drew a deep breath. "You had to swear absolute loyalty to the King. You would act as a spy if he needed."

I was aghast, not realizing that my own home country was so corrupted.

"But," he added quickly. "The King promised to convert the government to Elite Four afterwards. The final standing warrior of the nation would normally become King, but this year, the winner will become champion and four chosen warriors will become the Elite Four. It's really screwed up."

"S-so it hasn't gone through yet?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "No."

The clock struck twelve - midnight. I hadn't realized it was so late, and apparently neither had Red, because we both jumped and our eyes met in astonishment.

"Ah, whoops. I missed curfew an hour ago," Red said, scratching the back of his head. "Yellow, you best be going to bed now."

"O-oh, of course," I stuttered, scurrying to find pajamas in the massive wardrobe. As Red was walking out of the room, I spun around and shouted as loud as I could, "Red, thank you!"

He glanced at me and smiled. "Yeah! You're welcome!"

* * *

><p>-POV: Blue-<p>

It was Wednesday.

The third day that I'd been staying with Green.

And, sorry to break it to you, but it had been boring!

I mean, all the guy did was read. Apparently, there were no rebel meetings for today (or at least that he knew of, because his Fame Checker was broken and he rarely went outside). So he sat at home and read the newspapers and his old, dusty books.

When he actually went outside, he didn't let me come with him. So for three days, I was stuck at home reading about Snow White and her seven pokemon and how Rapunzel was stuck in a tower with a kecleon because of a gothitelle's owner.

But it kind of gets really boring after three days. I mean, you get shopping deprived and your social skills start to dwindle down.

"Hey Greeeeeeen~!" I would call.

He would look up from the book/newspaper he was reading and stare until I said with an innocent smile, "How about we go shopping?"

"No." And then he would go back to reading.

But today, I was going to go shopping no matter what. "Greeeeeen~!" I called. I found him in the living room, on the sofa with a gigantic encyclopedia.

He didn't answer, just looked at me in that cold way he did whenever I called his name.

"Let's go shopping." I grabbed him by the wrist.

"What? No, pesky woman!" Green tried to say, but I was persistent. "We have a meeting tomorrow, and I have to study up!" (I wondered how he knew that, as only yesterday he had complained he didn't know about anything that was going on amongst the rebels)

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" I begged, giving him large puppy dog eyes. He looked away. But I saw that slight shift in his facial expression. Yes! Score~!

"Pesky woman," Green muttered. "I need my jacket."

"Really?" I was suddenly excited and clasped my hands together in a hopeful gesture. "Can we go to Knot Island Tailoring? Mother and Father always bought my clothes from there, but I've never actually been inside!"

From the hallway, I heard a muffled grunt. I assumed that meant yes, and jumped for joy.

.

We approached the shop. Green stood there, hesitant to enter, but I opened the door with a spontaneous bang to make my arrival known.

Everyone stared, except for two teenagers bickering in the back. I could hear their conversation:

"Ya told me ya wouldn't make me a dress!"

"No I didn't. I said I wouldn't measure you."

"Same thing!"

Immediately I took interest. This was a couple, here, right in front of my eyes. Two people that CLEARLY had feelings for each other, but neither wished to admit it! A beautiful romance story right in the bloom there~!

I approached the boy and girl quarreling in the back, and - go figure - they didn't notice me.

"What have we here? A couple?" I said delightfully. They both froze and stiffened, blushing and red in the face.

"No!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Oh now, now!" I chided. "Don't be in denial. Because if you are, you might make the other person think that hm, maybe they really don't like me and they'll just give up on you!"

"But we don't like each other!" the girl screeched. Suddenly, I recognized her from the meeting. Sapphire was her name, I believe. Ah, right, it was all coming back. She had wanted to beat me to a pulp! So cute~.

"Right!" the red-eyed boy agreed.

Green came walking up behind me, his face clearly disgruntled by my actions. "Blue, weren't you going to... uh, get a dress? How about you leave this poor couple alone?"

"I'm helping them first," I told him, smiling. "Besides, I know him. You're Ruby, right?"

The boy blinked, surprised that I knew his name. He immediately straightened up, causing Sapphire to glare at him. "Yes. I'm a tailor here."

I clapped my hands in delight. "Not just any tailor, either! One of the prodigies!"

Sapphire snorted. She looked at Green, like, _Can you believe these two?_ and his eyes showed silent agreement.

"How about you make me a dress or two? I already have a nice pattern I like," I offered.

"N-no problem!" Ruby said proudly. "We need your measurements, however."

"No problem!" I replied, smiling.

"Um... how about you go over to Kimberly over there?" he pointed to a woman in the corner of the shop, writing stuff on pieces of paper. I complied and disappeared behind a Chinese-style screen, while "Kimberly" followed. Before going in, however, I took a glance at Green.

Green, probably grumbling, curled up in a corner and did his best to ignore the frills and bows that adorned the dresses.

**A while later...**

"Hey Green!" I said with a dramatic flurry. "How does this look?"

It was a black dress with a pretty sash tied around the waist and a nice choker to match with it. I still had my gloves, too.

He looked away. "I-I-it looks nice."

"Really?" I smiled. "Thank ya! I also bought this, this, this, and this!" I held up four other dresses.

He turned around to look at them and suddenly, his eyes widened in horror. "Blue, how much money did you spend?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was my fail at writing shipping! Y'see, I'm not a very good person when it comes to writing romance so... -sigh-

Well! Thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter!

Um, and I realize that the way I write characters are... uh, a bit OOC. But I'm trying to tone that down and make it more part of their character development. But, as you can see, I am failing. Or maybe it will come sooner, as this is only chapter four.

And and and I know that Blue and Green seem to have more omake-type roles ATM, but that will change I promise. I mean, they ARE kind of main characters... haha.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS PART 2 OF THIS CHAPTER.**

This means that next chapter will have Gold, Crys, White, Black, Platina, Pearl, Diamond, and maybe even a few new characters. Hehe.

Reviewers are awesome! Flamers are not, and I will put an end to your flames. Hahaha.

Thanks for reading!

~Mila


End file.
